russelfandomcom-20200213-history
APO Tanghali Na!
APO Tanghali Na! is a Philippine noontime variety show broadcast by IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The show is hosted by OPM legends Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo, better known the comeback of APO Hiking Society. The show is also co-hosted by Jodi Sta. Maria, Rica Peralejo, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Antoniette Taus, Alfred Vargas and Bela Padilla. The show premiered on January 25, 2014 broadcasts from Studio 3 as APO Tanghali Na! studios at IBC Studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. The show was a hit when it started to invented the multiple-choice game and musical variety format, entertainment was top-notch and refreshing due to APO's talent. APO Tanghali Na! holds the record of being the longest-running noontime musical variety show on air in the history of local Philippine television. Cast 'Main Hosts' * Danny Javier (January 25, 2014-present) * Jim Paredes (January 25, 2014-present) * Boboy Garovillo (Jan uary 25, 2014-present) 'Co-Hosts' * Rica Peralejo (January 25, 2014-present) * Antoniette Taus (January 24, 2014-present) * Bela Padilla (January 25, 2014-present) * Alfred Vargas (January 25, 2014-present) 'Featuring' *Joy Cancio (Choreographer) *DJ Ace Ramos *APO Hot Stuff ("Dancers") * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete (March 14, 2015-present) Production staff * Director: Danny Caparas * Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge Of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Executive Producers: Rizza G. Ebriega, Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Writer: Enrico Santos and Cecille Matutina * Narrator: Bob Novales * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi About the show It formed as the result of the former noontime show 'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila from 1995 to 1998 on ABS-CBN, when the comeback of APO Hiking Society transfer to IBC. Beginning in January 18 of the same year, with APO Tanghali Na! studios of IBC in Broadcast City to the traditional studio, Studio 3, in which has a reputation of a large capacity, and more technological capabilities for the new set represents their plan to fill the show with big surprises. The domestic satellite was launched, allowing APO Tanghali Na! and other IBC programs to be aired nationwide. APO Tanghali Na! is a product of the very bet that IBC can offer for the noontime viewing slot. This means that we get a double treat: the best of APO Tanghali Na! plus all the excitement, fun, surprises and magic of a brand new show. The show prepared for the noontime show which premiered on January 25, 2014 at 12:00 nn, replacing former noontime program Lunch Break and coincide with the return of APO Hiking Society as host under its new name called APO Tanghali Na!. Joining them as female co-host are Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla and Antoniette Taus with Alfred Vargas with Danny Caparas as director, their guest performers and the first to give away millions on Philippine television. The hosting scheme itself is a marvel in mass and class appeal. Old major staples are of course the APO Hiking Society and their female co-hosts while enjoy an afternoon of wholesome entertainment. Daily noontime viewing need to be crash and vulgar. With APO Tanghali Na! it will always be decent, well meaning, wholesome and positive, with the APO image and personality as its root identity. Daily noontime viewing also need not be messy and slapstick the APO provides their own brand of comedy and wit without resorting to pie-throwing and woman-chasing. Daily noontime viewing also need not be funny at the expenses of others. So APO Tanghali Na! maintains the policy of respecting the contestants, candidates and all its talent searches contests and competition. This noontime variety show every weekday is big on songs, dances and exciting game portions. Green jokes, contests, just clean fun that will liven up your lunch time. Featuring song and dance numbers from top perfromers as well as rising stars, this is a nootime program to other noontime shows that the entire family can enjoy. Also announced, the show's dancers will be choreographed by Joy Cancio, manager of the SexBomb Girls of Eat Bulaga! and in-house dancers called APO Hot Stuff. One of the reincarnation of IBC's past noontime variety shows like Noontime Showtime, Alas Dose sa 13, Lunch Break and Chowtime Na!. APO Tanghali Na! aims to compete against the rival noontime variety shows It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! garnered in high ratings. The show also introduced many new talents to television. In APO Tanghali Na! we have the daily noontime habit that cuts across all markets and works in a nationwide and eventually international scope. It will feature music as only the APO Hiking Society and its colleagues can deliver. The show will feature comedy without embarrassment and fun with substance.The show caters to the staple Filipino noontime menu: The talent searches, the kids contests, the fun games, the skits, dance and song contests, client features, all with sensible and respectful hosting. The show begin with an extravagant opening sequence with APO Hiking Society singing and dancing to his hit songs ever produced at the same time, and each host sung their own popular OPM song sung by himself. Among the most popular segments are Calendar Girl, a daily pageant where pretty and sexy young girls 15-25 years of age participate in the talent and question and answer portions hosted by APO Hiking Society. To continue the chronology of the pageant, management to include the February-September monthly winners in the APO grand coronation that happened on February 2014. Pera o Pera debuted on TV as the show's highlight game portion. The engaging elimination round and the suspense-filled jackpot round won the hearts of most televiewers. Segments Introduction Currently at the start of every show, the show begins as disc jockey DJ Ace Ramos Macanaya begins playing the introduction and theme music. The entire studio audience and the APO Hot Stuff dance along. Finally, host APO Hiking Society enters the studio from the back-center set door that lifts up in the air, welcomes the audience and viewers, and sings the theme song along with the audience. Danny, Jim and Boboy welcomes the audience to joined by Rica, Antoniette and Bela. Hit songs for the opening number *''APO Tanghali Na!'' *''Doo Bidoo'' *''Awit ng Barkada'' *''Heto Na'' *''Blue Jeans'' *''Lumang Tugtugin'' *''Mahirap Magmahal Ng Syota Ng Iba'' *''Princesa'' *''Anna'' * I Swing Mo No Boypren * Nananana *''Bakit Ang Babae'' *''Salawikain'' *''Bawat Bata'' *''American Junk'' Interaction with the Audience Members The audience is prepared to dance to one of APO Hiking Society's hit songs. This opening song number is the theme tune for the choosing of the ten random audience members, the audience is warmed up for the public displays of talent, where Rica, Antoniette and Bela will draw from the audience from different sections of the studio to dance the song in an entertaining way. The 10 chosen audience will play for Barangay APO together with the 40 pre-drawn contestants. Current Calendar Girl Airing on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, The show gained notoriety of its Calendar Girl beauty pageant in the beginning of the show, where the contestants were subjected to double-meaning questions and jokes thrown by APO Hiking Society. Where pretty and sexy young girls 15-25 years of age participate in the talent and question and answer portions. To continue the chronology of the pageant, management to include the February-September monthly winners in the APO grand coronation that happened on February 2014. The contestant with the highest score for that day wins ₱10,000 and will advanced to the weekly finals where the winner of that Saturday will advance to the monthly finals. The runners-up win ₱5,000. In the monthly finals, the rules and criteria are the same except one question will be asked by a celebrity panel of judges, and one bonus question by the hosts. All of the prizes and consolation prizes were sponsored by YSA botanica 2 in 1 skin soap with kojic acid. With six competitors in the monthly finals, the winner(s) will win ₱30,000 and advance to the grand finals for a chance to win ₱1,000,000, and a Kapinoy Talent Center contract, and a brand new car sponsored by BNY and Bench jeans, the one who will win the car must get the highest text votes on the grand finals and one texter will have a chance to win P50,000 via electronic raffle by showing her fashion style, voice and talent. Barangay APO This applies to the chosen barangay of the day. For it to qualify, it must be well-organized, clean and well-behaved. Everyday a barangay is added to the list of "qualified" barangays, eventually summing up to more or less 20 barangays for the month. Otherwise, just one violation of the said requirements means the disqualification of that barangay. After each month, the hosts choose three barangays who will win a special prize based on their rank, with the no.1 barangay winning the grand prize and the title of being a Barangay APO. This is a way of gratitude by the hosts for all barangays to follow, the winner being the best example of a well-disciplined community. Screen Testrese Every Saturday, a segment which will serve as an on-camera acting workshop for would-be actors and actresses, young and old alike. Bigtime APO Love songs before ''Bigtime APO'' *''Yakap sa Dilim'' *''Show Me A Smile'' *''Ewan'' *''When I Met You'' *''Kaibigan'' *''Tuyo Na'ng Damdamin'' *''Pag-Ibig'' *''Batang-bata Ka Pa'' *''Paano'' *''Kumot at Unan'' Six people selected earlier through "themed" auditions compete in pairs. The game will voice out stories from the garbage collector, laundress, security guards, students, teachers, salesman and more. Join them as they shed and happy until they reach the prizes prepared by the program for them. The program reflect to the stories of each players with Willie. The objective of the game is that each pair shall race up to 2 points through Kantanong. The in-house keyboardist plays a portion of a song, and the first person to name the song (Titulado), sing the song (Sing It), or guess the song's singer (Sing no-to). Each correct answer is equivalent to 1 point. Two points are required to win the round and get to round two. In round two, the three remaining players will each get PhP 5,000 and will move on to the second round where they will go to a knock out question. The winner advances to the jackpot round, Pera o Para. Pera O Para Every Monday to Saturday, Pera O Pera became one of the more popular segments on the noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na!. The highlight game portion with engaging elimination round and the suspense-filled jackpot round won the hearts of most televiewers. The original version of the game started with 50 players answering a series of multiple choice questions (A, B, C, or D), hoping to eliminate all others until only one remains. The most popular type of question involved the scientific names of plants and animals, with at least two of the four choices noticeably joke answers. If two people remain in the game and both choose the correct answer, the first person to arrive at his/her choice is declared the winner. The winner of the elimination round then moves on to the jackpot round where he or she begins by choosing one of three para''s marked A, P, or O (for the show's title). Each bayong contain a concealed piece of cardboard on which is written what the contestant in playing for. There is a bargaining session when the host APO Hiking Society would offer cash (pera) in exchange for the contestant abandoning the prize hidden in the para. After each offer, they lead the crowd in asking "Pera O Para?" and the contestant declares his or her choice. The number of bargaining sessions vary from day to day, depending on the mood/emotional status of both the host and the contestant. The prizes in the bayong would range from nothing, to 1 million pesos, a house and lot, a living room showcase, an entertainment showcase, to fruits and vegetables (like one watermelon). In its early days, the prize that was inside the chosen bayong was revealed to the audience during the sessions. Sometimes family members went to a TV inside the cafeteria at the IBC studios in Broadcast City to see what the prize was, then try to influence the crowd to beg for the contestant to take whatever was in the bayong. After this was discovered the TV was switched off during the round. Later the prize was not revealed to anyone until it was actually opened. It was also used in ''It's Showtime! as Pera O Bayong and Eat Bulaga! as Laban o Bawi. Former PaskonAPO (for December only) Pasko nAPO is a segment in which children can SMS their wishes for the upcoming Christmas holiday. It also features the child's heartwarming story. Some of the prizes given on the segment are the Noche Buena package, presents, gift items and groceries for the whole family. Hinga Mo (July 5, 2014-March 13, 2015) Played weekdays, three groups of three players will be chosen to play the game and the group who has the longest breathe after singing a certain song will get an Extreme Magic Sing, a MSE pangkabuhayan showcase, and ULOAD Package and will advanced to the jackpot round. The non winners will also receive P3,000. The jackpot round has the same mechanics as the elimination round the group must have a long breathing technique which in every second of breathing is equivalent to P1,000 and if you can get it up to 90 seconds you will win up to P200,000. Ratings APO Tanghali Na!'s pilot on September 20, 2014 scored a 17.65 agerate rating, or 10 points, according to Kantar Media Philippines. While the rival noontime shows It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! retained the top spot garnered with 14.5% and 10.3%% audience share. On September 22, 2014, the ratings continues to threaten by the rival noontime shows by 15.4% versus It's Showtime (11.8%) and Eat Bulaga! (11%) Special episodes 'Tours' * Roxas City (March 22, 2014) * Iloilo City (January 17, 2015) * Quirino Grandstand in Rizal Park, Manila (February 21, 2015) Awards and Nominations * 2015 Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won * 2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Nominated See also * APO Tanghali Na!,’ The Newest Noontime Show Premieres October 4 * ‘APO Tanghali Na!’ premiere last October 4 beats 'It’s Showtime' and 'Eat Bulaga!' * Kantar Media National TV Ratings (Jan 25-26, 2014) - Vhong Navarro interview on 'Buzz Ng Bayan' is most-watched * 'APO Tanghali Na!' Celebrating APO Hiking Society's 46th Birthday On Saturday * IBC FOR APO TANGHALI NA! * IBC-13 Launches Their New Show In The Fabulous Trade Launch Isang Bawat Channel 13 * “GRAND KAPINOY WEEKEND” SERVES UP MASSIVE THROWBACK TO IBC CLASSICS * 'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila * Lunch Break * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External Links * Program Site * APO Tanghali Na! on Facebook * APO Tanghali Na! on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine game shows